Maximum Twist
by wtmn
Summary: Max has lived a mediocre life with her brother Ari and their parents until a party opens Max's eyes to something that changes her life forever. Max and Ari aren't alone. Teens like them are being hunted by a mysterious duo and home is no longer safe. The only people Max lets herself trust are Ari and Iggy, but even then, can she trust them? Miggy/Nari/Fangel/Fax
1. Lacrosse

**MAX**

A dream filled with shadows.

…run_! Who I am isn't important, just trust me. You are in danger. If you get this message… _run_!_

That's how it started.

Jane nudged me awake and I glanced around with a start. I must of fallen asleep on my desk.

"Thanks for joining us Max." Ms. Hawkins sighed, scaring me to death.

I grinned innocently and glanced around the class room. Jane, my best friend, was sitting in the desk beside me and she was smiling at me. I smiled back and shivered, wishing I had brought my hoodie. The classrooms are always freezing.

The bell rang, also scaring me to death. I picked up my history book and walked with Jane to our lockers. I put my books up and grabbed my phone.

"Max?" Jane asked, breaking though my stupor.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Were you listening to me?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Cameron invited us to his pool party, which is pretty cool considering we're freshman. It's on Saturday." She informed me as she checked her phone.

"Oh, that's… great. I'm busy Saturday though." I mumbled.

"What? With what?" She exclaimed.

I racked my brain, trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm going to the library… with Ari." I blurted out.

"Max, you're a horrible liar. Ari is going to the party."

Crap. Being the same age as your brother seriously sucks. Well, Ari is my step brother but that just makes it worse. I flipped my phone open and texted him:

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!_

Hopefully that would get his attention.

"You'll change your mind Max," Jane grinned as the bell rang. "See you after school."

My last class is free period and Jane's is P.E. So I usually just leave school early, but today I grabbed my bag and trudged over to the lacrosse field. A whole herd of sweaty boys were running around doing their drills. I stood there with my arms crossed until Ari noticed and made his way over during the break.

"What?" He asked as he took off his helmet and chugged from a water bottle.

"You're going to Cameron's pool party?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"Big problem. It's a _pool_ party!" I emphasized hard on the pool part.

"All that means is there is going to be a pool. You don't have to go _in the pool_. You can just chill out or dance instead. Maybe if you got that giant stick out of your ass and socialized for once this wouldn't be a problem." He snapped back at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him then turned and walked away. I know when I've been beat. I sat on one of the benches and began on my homework. I decided to wait for Ari since I didn't want to walk home alone.

Personally, I think Ari is a brat, although he is kind of right about the whole pool thing. _Okay_, he's right. I'm off my high horse people! I'm just looking out for the two of us.

Last summer Ari realized that all he needed was messy hair and a little muscle to become a heart throb. He already had the blonde hair and tan from always, _always _being outside. Him landing a spot on the lacrosse's varsity team didn't help with his ego. He is really good though.

We're both extremely talented physically and I'm not talking looks. We're fast, strong, and nimble. Not to mention we both have perfect pilot's vision, if not better. If I wanted to I could join the track team and kick some serious booty but I decided not to. Because I'm…cautious.

I on the other hand have light brown eyes, light brown hair, light brown tan. I'm average and boring, which is a good thing I suppose. Okay, I'm being a bit modest. I'm above average, and I could probably be higher if I dressed in things besides tee shirts, jeans, and ponytails. The whole blonde-streaks-in-hair thing is annoying though. People always ask me if I get highlights and I always have to tell them they're natural.

"Max!" Someone called, making me jump.

I flipped around and sighed in relief when I saw it was just Ari.

"Jeez, you're so paranoid." He muttered.

I gave him one of my 'I'll kick your ass' looks and picked up my stuff.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Seven thirty. It took me forever to find you." He complained.

"What're you talking about? This bench is in view of the lacrosse field!"

He just rolled his eyes and we started walking home.

"You should really try out for the track team Max. It'll give you something to do." Ari said after a while.

"Wow? Ari being thoughtful?" I said sarcastically. "Thanks but no thanks."

"No, it's not that. You just make me look bad since you're so socially awkward." He said as if that justified something.

"Wow, thanks." I muttered as I punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow." He complained.

Ari and I live together with our dad, Jeb, and Ari's mom, Kayla. Jeb and my Mom had a fling while Kayla and him were on a 'break'. Jeb had no idea that my Mom had gotten pregnant during their fling and he didn't know I existed until my Mom died of lung cancer when I was three. Jeb and Kayla took me in and I've been part of the family ever since. People act as if it was hard on me, but really I barely remember any of it. I was _three_.

That night I laid in bed and felt myself begin to doze off. I slipped into darkness.

…_isn't important, just trust me. You are in danger. If you get this message please… for you… _run_! __Who I am…_

I jolted awake with the worst headache and went downstairs to get some water.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Thanks for the ride." I called to Jane's older brother, Zach.

"No problem!" He yelled back before driving away.

Jane and I walked up to the front door and Cameron's younger brother, Liam, opened it for us.

"Food and drinks are in the kitchen." He informed us as he ushered us inside.

The living room was dark and pulsing with loud music, people were also on the back porch or messing around in the pool.

"I'm going swimming!" Jane yelled to me over the music.

I nodded and watched her go then I began making my way past the swarms of people to an open couch. I sat down and glanced at the people dancing. This really isn't my crowd.

Jane had picked out my outfit and did my makeup and hair. I had to admit that I looked really good. My long brown hair was straightened opposed to the messy ponytail I had planned on, I had a flowing flowered babydoll, jean shorts that showed off my legs and my purple converse since I insisted on something relatively shoe-like.

Someone sat next to me, breaking me out of my trance. I glanced at them. It was a guy, upperclassman probably. He had shaggy blonde hair with the slightest hint of strawberry, he was a little on the pale side but it complemented his features, and he was _tall_!

"Hey," He said warmly, giving me a once over. "Want a drink?"

I took the cup from him and swirled around the coke, at least that's what I thought it was.

"Thanks." I said.

"You don't seem as if you're enjoying yourself." He commented.

"Not quiet." I replied.

"Name is James."

"Max."

"Do you go to Cameron's school?" James asked me.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman." I told him.

"Yeah, me too."

"Honestly I thought you were at least a sophomore." I spoke over the loud music.

"Same to you, since you're so tall." He said.

"I'm 5'8."

"6'2." He grinned.

"Say, want to dance?" James asked suddenly.

"Uhm, alright." I said as the song changed.

I took a quick chug of the coke and felt the back of my throat burn like it was on fire.

Rule One of the high school party guide:

Don't accept mysterious drinks from strangers. Especially male strangers.

"What's in this?" I asked James as I put the cup down.

"Coke and rum," He said simply. "It's good."

Go figure. Well, strangely I trusted him, although I probably shouldn't. I picked up the drink again and chugged it, feeling the warmth spread to my stomach. James' smile slowly spread across his face. That wasn't the best impulse ever, but hell, I'm an Aries.

"Let's dance." I said, grabbing his arm.


	2. Party

**ARI**

I was settled comfortably between a cute freshman girl and Brad Jerome, a junior on the football team. He wasn't very bright—probably because of how much he gets tackled—but he knows his shit when it comes to sports.

We were in the midst of discussing this season when I spotted her—Erin Suster. She's the most absolutely drop dead gorgeous girl I've seen in my whole life. The guys say I have a weird taste in girls but personally I think skinny brainless blonde bimbos are a turn off.

"Ari? Bro you here?" Brad asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, one sec." I said as I got up and walked over to Erin.

Her two friends were besides her and she was sipping on a coke. I was nervous, but I mustered myself up and talked to her.

"Hey Erin." I chirped.

"Oh… Ari right? Hi." She replied.

"Yeah, Ari. How's the party?" I asked as her friends inspected me.

Why are girls so fierce and intimidating?

"It's great so far. I kind of want to go swimming though." She admitted as she twirled a finger in her shirt and took another sip.

"Erin, Kristine and I are going to hang with Joe." Her friend told her as she grabbed the other girl's arm and began to pull her away.

"Oh, alright," Erin laughed as she turned back to me. "Guess it's just us, so… swimming?"

I glanced at her toes, they were painted a soft plum color. So adorable. Erin is around 5'6, with long raven hair, icy blue eyes, fair skin, plump lips, and curves. She's not fat or anything, just not spindly and anorexic.

I looked at the pool for a minute and remembered Max at the edge of the field with her arms crossed and her face scowling. The pool wasn't a good idea. Max is probably watching me like a little kid would watch a bag of candy.

"How about we go inside?" I asked hopefully.

I didn't want Max ripping my head off anytime soon.

"Alright." Erin agreed, a little disappointed but her smile picked up when I took her hand and lead her inside.

On our way in I spotted Jane sitting outside with a few people, a towel wrapped around her soaked body. None of them were Max, which was shocking. Unless Max went inside to get a drink. This is Max's first real party and I thought she'd cling to Jane the whole time.

Honestly, I feel as if Max isn't at her… full potential. That's why I tease her—mainly because it's fun—but also because I'm trying to push her. I care about her but I don't want to babysit her all day. Enough about Max.

Erin and I walked onto the dance floor and we started swaying together in rhythm. My eyes were frozen to hers—I was mesmerized. Everyone around us was pulsating with the music, like one organism. Erin eventually got hot and took off her shirt, hurling it in a corner. She was wearing a red bikini top and jean shorts and she was dancing against me. I'm so damn lucky.

After the ninth song we went to grab a drink. Erin took my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I spotted Max. She had her hands in some guy's hair and was pushing him against the wall, mouth against his. Interesting.

Once we got to the kitchen Erin popped open a coke and took a swig before pulling me into her and kissing me tenderly. I could still taste the sweet coke on her lips.

**MAX**

We broke apart, both of us gasping for air and I attempted to catch a breath before I kissed James again. His mouth was warm and wet and just… amazing. He slowly began to wrap his arm around my waist and I quickly pulled it lower, unfortunately onto my butt. His eyebrows raised but he didn't protest. We pulled away again and he pressed the back of his hand on my cheek.

"You sure you didn't drink too much?" He asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah I'm totalllly good!" I assured James as I held onto his arm so that I wouldn't fall over.

I grinned and he shook his head.

"You have an extremely low tolerance for alcohol." He grimaced as he gingerly helped me towards a nearby couch.

"Yaaa? That's a good thing right...?" I asked as I snuggled up against James.

He brushed my hair out of my face and smiled back. He picked up my hobo purse and rummaged around inside for something.

"What're…" I began but I couldn't finish because I couldn't help laughing my ass off at someone who tripped as they walked past us.

James pulled out my phone and started messing around with it.

"Stop—that!" I slurred, reaching for my phone.

I couldn't reach past James' knee so instead I just watched him scroll through my contacts. Then he put my phone back in my bag. Suddenly an upbeat song began blasting through the house. I grabbed James' hand and pulled him up.

"Let's dance!" I cried as I yanked him along with me.

I rocked my body to the music, and not just with James. I danced with anyone who wanted to, which was a surprising amount. James stood near me always though, making sure I was okay. He's so nice.

Eventually James pulled me away from the crowd and lead me over to the backyard. We sat in the grass and watched people swim in the semi-darkness. I couldn't stop giggling at everything and everyone. James even prevented me from accepting another of those rum-coke things.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and I felt my eyes swell with tears.

"Are you mad?" I blubbered.

"Not at all!" He insisted, alarmed.

"You're just—so nice and I ruined your night cause you have to take care of me all the time instead of you having fun with people and you just are so nice and kind and you keep me safe event though you don't have to and I'm all over the place, ruining everythingg!" I sobbed endlessly.

"No, no. I enjoy being with you Max. I'm having a ton of fun, trust me." He assured me until I calmed down a little more.

Then I spotted Jane, I stumbled up and ran to her. Grinning my face off.

"Jane!" I cried as I hugged her. "I haven't seen you alllll night!"

"Have you been crying?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh… Yeah I have but I'm better now!" I insisted as she squinted at me suspiciously.

"Max… are you drunk?"

James caught up to me just then and Jane's glare turned towards him.

"Who are you and why is Max drunk off her ass?" Jane asked protectively.

"Ohhhh this is James! He's so nice." I claimed with a smile.

"She barely had two drinks, I don't know what happened." James huffed sheepishly.

"Max, are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked after giving James another death glare.

"I'm great! But don't be mean to James please, he's real reall nice!" I begged as I latched onto James in a big hug.

"I'm going to find your brother Max. Stay here! Understand me?" Jane commanded.

I nodded vigorously, still latched to James.

"Crap," James grimaced. "You're brother isn't going to beat me up right?"

"No noo Ari is the sweetest!" I slurred.

James held onto me as I started laughing hysterically again.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a small smile.

"Your names Jamess and hers is Jane!" I exclaimed between gasps.

He just rolled his eyes at me, but in a nice way.

"You're realllly…cute. By the way." I told James, suddenly serious.

He just shook his head and grinned. I leaned up against him and pressed my mouth into his, savoring the kiss.

"I have a secret." I murmured in James' ear.

"What is it?" He asked me quietly.

I noticed he was a little shaky.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head and motioned for me to continue.

"I want to—fly," I whispered in his ear, quickly bringing my finger to my lips in a shh motion. "Don't tell anyone."

He smiled and suppressed a laugh as if I had just told him the most hilarious thing in the world.

"What's your secret?" I asked him eagerly.

"If we had more time… I'd show you but, your brother will probably be here soon." He said with a soft smile.

"We can leave and get away from here." I suggested as my lip trembled.

"That's probably not the best idea." James said quietly.

I saw Ari jogging towards us out of the corner of my eye and waved at him ecstatically. Ari didn't stop to ask questions, he just grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Ari snarled as he took a few steps forward and pinned James against a nearby fence.

"Ari!" I cried as I grabbed him. "Put him down!"

Everyone was looking at us now and murmuring amongst themselves.

"You should listen to her." James warned, suddenly hostile.

Ari took this as an invitation to begin fighting and he threw a punch, slugging James in the Jaw. I lost grip of Ari's arm and nearly fell on my butt.

"How high is your IQ?" James hissed after a second. "5'11?"

I was nearly ready to tackle Ari but James beat me to it. He twisted the arm holding him down around and hooked his leg around Ari's, kicking the back of his knee and causing Ari to loose balance and tumble over. Now James had Ari restrained.

Word of the fight spread quickly and a mob rapidly swarmed around the three of us, encouraging the two to fight. Cameron pushed through the crowd and told everyone to break it up.

"Igg, don't hurt him," Cameron pleaded. "It's not worth it."

"You're right." James agreed as he pushed Ari back down and turned to get up.

I saw blood running down Ari's face and I looked between the two of them in confusion. Had James even hit Ari? I kneeled down and helped Ari up as Cameron started to usher James away. I glanced back at James and saw him shake himself and then give me a sad look.

_I'm sorry_ he mouthed.


	3. Hangover

**MAX**

Trying to act sober while Ari explained how he got hurt while playing hacky sack with his buds at the park was probably the most awkward moment of my life. I'm pretty sure Jeb knew we were bullshitting him and that I was drunk out of my mind, but he didn't bother us too much about it.

Ari caught us a ride home with one of his older buddies and Jane stayed at the party after Ari reassured her that we were both fine. Thankfully Ari didn't confront me about my idiocy while I was lying face down on my bed, snuggling up with Mr. Binkles, my giant stuffed rabbit.

I was out before I knew it, allowing the darkness to cloud my mind.

… _just trust me. You are in danger. If you get this message please get away from here… for you… _run_! Who I am __isn't important,…_

I woke with a start, suddenly a horrible throbbing hit me and I groaned. My throat felt like I had eaten some sand and I felt a bit nauseous. Kill. Me. _Now_. I laid still until the throbbing lightened up a bit and then I scanned the floor for my purse. It was across the room by my door.

"UrgghGHRrHHugh!" I moaned as I forced myself onto the floor and crawled towards my bag, fumbling with the latch for like an hour before finally retrieving my phone.

_ARI get me a glass of water and 80 aspirins!_

I waited a minute before I got my reply.

_u woke me up…_

_please ari!_

I swear if Ari didn't get me those aspirins I would murder him in his sleep. Probably with a knife.

_r u trying 2 commit suicide or something?_

_no idiot i have a horrible hangover!_

_should of thought about that before u started drinking huh?_

_ILL KILL U_

Ari didn't text me back after that. After a minute I whimpered and texted him again.

_or u can come here and kill me. that would be great too_

I give up. That stupid good for nothing brother an go jump off a cliff and land in a big ass hole.

Suddenly my door opened, smacking me in the head.

"Oops, sorry." Ari apologized.

I didn't even bother replying. Ari shimmied inside my room and crouched over me, nursing me with water and pills.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked.

"Had to get my phone." I informed him miserably.

He picked me up and laid me back down on my bed, making me feel like a baby. The skin surrounding the gash on Ari's face was purple, green, and yellow. I winced in empathy for the two of us.

"Nice face." I commented.

"Busted it for you." He retorted.

"I was perfectly fine." I huffed.

"Sucking face with some strange guy? Yeah, totally fine. Not to mention he got you drunk, most likely to get in your pants."

"It wasn't like that at all." I said defensively.

"Sure it wasn't. It's called a front Max, trust me I know all about them." Ari remarked sarcastically.

I was getting really mad and it was making my atrocious hangover flare up.

"What I do is none of your business." I growled, clenching my fists.

"Yeah it is. You're my _sister_ idiot."

"Half-sister." I corrected.

"The half means nothing." Ari said, his voice rising.

"Maybe in your little fantasy world!" I yelled back, instantly regretting it.

The loudness was making my head ring, and Ari noticed.

"You're impossible." He muttered as he turned and walked out of my room.

My eyes narrowed and I picked up my phone. I skimmed through the contacts until I saw James' and I texted him.

_r u okay?_

I hate fighting with Ari, but sometimes he's just so… _ugh_. I was going to show him that there's absolutely nothing wrong with James.

_Fine. Suffering from a hangover?_

_awful one._

_Ah, sorry about that. Be sure to hydrate and try eating something like bread or crackers, it absorbs the alcohol._

_its not ur fault and alright i will._

There was also a bunch of texts from a concerned Jane that I was sure to reply to.

* * *

**Monday**

I spent the majority of Sunday in bed napping off the hangover. Ari was giving me the silent treatment, which was totally fine with me, and Jeb went out of town for work until Thursday night. He left me a note on my drawer that said next time I came home under the influence I would regret it. I wasn't sure if Ari had ratted or if Jeb had just known.

Ari's buddy gave us a ride to school and he didn't refrain from chattering about the party. His buddy told us that Ari getting pounded at Cameron's was big news and nearly everyone knew. Ari acted as if that was the end of the world, but it was his fault in the first place.

James and I had planned to meet by the southern lockers before first period, those lockers also just happened to be Ari's lockers. James and I talked for a few minutes and it was incredibly awkward at first. He refreshed my memory of Cameron's party and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Sorry about all that." I laughed nervously.

"It's fine," He said with a smile. "It was a lot of fun."

"Anyway…" James ventured. "Now that you officially qualify as one of my friends call me Iggy."

"Iggy?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of a long story." He murmured.

"I find that when people say 'it's a long story' it really isn't." I mused aloud.

"Okay, it really isn't." He laughed.

The bell rang, making me jump, which made Iggy chuckle.

"So, will you tell me this story at…lunch?" I questioned.

"My lunch is after fourth period." Iggy informed me.

"Same."

"Good."

"See you then." He called as he began to walk away.

Jane was a little turned off when I sat next to Iggy during lunch instead of her, but she got over it. Iggy and I were sitting outside under the shade of a tree, which was nice.

"So, tell me the story." I probed as I picked at my lunch.

"Basically I hate the name James 'cause I'm named after my dad and I really don't like him. My friends and I would always make fun of Iggy Pop, cause we think he's an awful singer and eventually my friends just started calling me Iggy." He explained.

"That was a little disappointing." I remarked.

"That's why I say it's a long story."

"Fair enough."

We ate in silence for a few minutes before I remembered something.

"Hey, didn't you say you'd tell me your secret?" I asked him.

"You remember that?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I still hold you up to that deal." I insisted.

"Uhm, I'd feel more comfortable telling you if you were drunk. It was just something I said in the moment, I have no idea what I was thinking." He said hurriedly.

"Is it really that personal?" I asked.

"Yours was… strange." He said, changing the subject.

"Wait," I said feeling my heart nearly stop. "What'd I say?"

"You don't remember that part?" He asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately." I hissed out of my clenched teeth.

"You told me that you have fantasies about the former president licking your toes." Iggy told me, dead serious.

"_What_?" I nearly choked out.

"I'm kidding." Iggy laughed.

That was pretty funny, but I was so nervous that I didn't crack a smile.

"Not funny?" He asked.

"No it was… What did I really say?" I asked solemnly.

"You told me that you want to fly." Iggy told me blandly.

"Thank freaking God." I couldn't help saying.

"What..?" Iggy asked, picking up on my funky vibes.

"I'm just relived I didn't say anything else." I admitted with an innocent smile.

**ARI**

Max is immature, horrible, irresponsible, stupid, ignorant, stubborn, cruel and I want to make a voodoo doll of her and stick a few needles in it. The only person she hangs out with now is the idiot James guy. I really hate him and Max, at least at the moment. Jane is also extremely pissed at Max since she's practically been neglecting Jane. No wait, she HAS been. That James guy… or Iggy, whatever his name is, is seriously bad news.

When I was wailing on him at Cameron's party, the moment James decided to strike back, I could _feel_ it. I felt like I was filled with James' thoughts and emotions, and what I saw was… _evil_. There's no other word for it. James was a completely different person in that moment, and I'm not exaggerating it or anything.

I could feel him, and whatever he was, it was wicked.

* * *

**MAX**

**Friday**

Jane was waiting for me at my locker before second period. She looked extremely pissed.

"Max!" She called when I came into view.

"Hi Jane." I whispered.

"I'm really not appreciating this whole silent treatment thing you're giving me, and honestly it's really bitchy," She said, putting it to me. "What the hell did I do to make you hate me all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing like that," I insisted. "I've just been really busy—"

"That's enough, save your shitty excuse. Just don't think you can come running back to me later. This friendship is over." She hissed at me before turning and strutting away.

I leaned against my locker and tried to conjure up a morsel of sadness or regret, but I couldn't find one. Jane and I had never really fit as friends, and we both knew it. We had both been trying to find a way to end our friendship for a while now, I had just made everything simpler for us.

Iggy was my first friend that I actually _connected_ to. I can't really explain it, but he just feels—correct. Before I even finished that thought Iggy tapped on my shoulder.

"Why are you staring at the light?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, Jane and I just broke up." I said with a smile.

"I'm… sorry?" He said, obviously confused with my reaction.

"It's nothing." I insisted.

"Alright, just wondering, want to come over to my house tomorrow? It'll be interesting, I promise." Iggy asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll catch a ride somehow." I said as I headed towards my next class.

I think it's about time I make up with Ari.


	4. Fall

**MAX**

…_You are in grave danger. If you get this message please get away from here as soon as possible. He's coming for you… _run_! Who I am isn't important, __just trust me please…_

I woke with a start and felt a searing in my head. I've been having the same dream for the last two weeks now, it started off as just a garble and slowly became clearer and clearer. It's a monotone voice on repeat, warning me about 'He'.

Very ominous, I know, but it's seriously starting to freak me out. People don't just dream about the same thing every single night, unless they belong in a psych ward. Plus I always get the worst headaches immediately after I wake up, sometimes the headaches wake me up.

I lugged myself out of bed and brushed my teeth, peed, and made my way to Ari's room. I knocked on his door and then opened it. Ari was sprawled out on his bed wearing only his boxers, which is ew. His mouth was wide open and he was nearly falling over the edge.

"Wake up Ari!" I yelled near his face.

"GAH!" Ari nearly screamed as he bolted up.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." I said humbly.

Ari was quiet for a minute. He squinted at me and then looked at me from different angles.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ah, that explains so much. Dream Max you should really brush your hair." He commented before snuggling back into his pillow and turning over.

I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs. I grabbed a box of cereal and ate it out of the box with a spoon, mainly so that no one would be able to complain about how unsanitary eating out of the box is.

Jeb came trudging down the stairs. He had some serious bedhead and his eyes were pretty much shut.

"Coffee…" He gurgled as he zombie walked to the coffee maker.

"Hey da—Jeb," I quickly corrected myself. "Can I have a ride to a friend's house before you go to work?"

"Yeah, whatever, but be sure to change it." He replied.

"Uhm…Thanks?" I questioned.

I don't like calling Kayla and Jeb mom and dad. Although they're totally my parents, and I love them to death. I just don't want to forget that this life is my second one. My real mom is my Mom and Jeb is…Jeb. It's weird, I know.

I ran back upstairs and took a quick shower, changing into fresh clothes and, yes, brushing my hair. When I went back downstairs Kayla and Ari were downstairs and Jeb was actually awake now.

"So which friend's house am I driving you to?" Jeb asked me.

"James, you don't know him." I said.

I saw Ari begin to flip out and I quickly interrupted it.

"Ari, do you have anything to do today?" I asked.

"No, but—"

"Will you come with me to Iggy's?" I pleaded.

He looked shocked and before he could respond Jeb started talking.

"Wait, whose house is it? James' or Iggy's?"

"They're the same person." I explained.

"I don't really feel comfortable leaving you at some boy's house." Jeb said, sipping his coffee.

"What if Ari came too?" I pleaded, looking from Jeb to Kayla to Ari.

"If Ari agrees, then yes." Jeb said.

I gave Ari my best bambi eyes and he rolled his in response.

"Yeah I'll go."

* * *

Iggy's house was… gigantic. I think Ari and I went into shock for a few minutes. We pressed the buzzer on the gate and waited.

"Think we got the wrong house?" Ari asked.

"Dunno." I replied as I looked across the giant front yard to the even bigger house.

_The Griffiths residence._ The little box said.

"Uhm, hi. We're James' friends." I spoke into the box.

_Wait there, James will be there shortly._

"Guess he doesn't want us in his house." Ari said.

"Mega-mansion." I corrected.

I saw Iggy walking towards us and waved to him with a smile. He waved back and jogged the last few yards to the gate. He punched in a code and crossed the last few steps between us after the gate moved.

"Hi Ari." Iggy said.

"Hi." Ari mumbled.

"Anyway, we aren't actually going to my house we're going to this awesome place near the woods out back." He explained as he began walking towards a huge cluster of trees across the street.

"Why the woods?" I asked.

"Because…it's awesome." He explained as if I was crazy for needing another reason.

I could tell Ari didn't like being here with Iggy just by the way he walked.

"How is it awesome?" Ari asked after a few minutes.

"You'll see."

Ari gave me a _kill me_ look and I smiled.

We walked for another ten minutes or so before the trees began to thicken, making us walk in single file and step over roots and shrubs.

"Almost there." Iggy informed us as he jumped over a fallen tree.

The trees suddenly cleared showing a small stretch of grass before the ground suddenly fell away into a huge cavern-thing. Basically it was a big ass cliff with a lake beneath it and it was so beautiful.

"Wow." I gasped as I glanced over the edge.

"Careful." Ari warned as he joined me in peering over.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Iggy shrugged.

I sat and dangled my legs over the edge.

"Originally I wanted to show you something Max but since Ari came, I'm unsure." Iggy shrugged.

"Show her what?" Ari asked suspiciously.

"My secret," Iggy said with a small smile. "I haven't shown anyone before, so I'm…nervous I guess."

Ari's eyes narrowed but I just smiled at Iggy.

"It's alright Iggy, you can show us whatever it is. We won't judge you." I assured him.

"At least Max won't." Ari said under his breath, Iggy didn't hear it though.

"Alright," Iggy said as he looked over the edge with us and took a shaky breath. "Here goes."

Iggy jumped.

I felt a scream rip through my throat.

Ari nearly fell over.

I quickly scrambled back to the edge and looked down to see Iggy's body hurtling towards death.

Huge fluffy white-ish things erupted from two slits in the back of his shirt, catching the air and propelling him upwards. In a matter of seconds, Iggy was circling above us.

They were wings and they must have been sixteen feet across at least. Iggy folded his wings back against his body and landed lightly on his tiptoes next to us. Ari and I were both literally speechless.

"I've had a lot of practice." Iggy explained, his face fell a little when he saw our faces.

Ari and my eyes met and we made a silent agreement. I pulled off my shirt and extended my own white wings with brown speckles and streaks. Ari pulled his off too and opened his russet wings and stretched them wide.

Now Iggy was the one that was completely speechless.


	5. The Stranger

**A/N Can't write much during school weeks (thank god its almost over!) Sorry for the short chapter. More soon!**

* * *

**MAX**

"I was eleven when mine grew out." I said as I sat next to Iggy and Ari in just my light blue tank top and jeans.

"Twelve here." Iggy added.

"Mine came when I was thirteen. Max and I figured they grew in around puberty." Ari explained.

"Ari and I have been concealing their existence ever since we found out that we both had them. Not even our parents know." I said.

"My Mom found out. She left for good two days later."

"I'm sorry Iggy." I whispered as he shrugged.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only bird kid anymore." He replied with a small smile.

"You two know what this means right?" Ari began, excitedly. "There could be others just like us."

"Don't get your hopes up Ari." I shot him down.

"Well, it's a relief to know I'm not a complete freak of nature." Iggy laughed.

"Ari and I always thought that wings were genetic, since we're related."

"But you only share one parent, so the chances are low." Iggy mused.

"Unless it's a trait that's recessive. Then our parents could be carrying winged genes and not even know it." I argued.

"I could really care less how I got my wings, I would never give them up for anything," Iggy said. "Flying is the most amazing feeling, touching a cloud, slicing the wind."

Ari and I exchanged glances again.

"Uh, we don't—know how to fly."

Iggy's jaw literally dropped.

"You've tried before though, right?"

I shook my head and Iggy gaped even more.

"Well, I guess I'll have to teach you guys." Iggy said bluntly as he gazed up at the sky.

I caught a strange look from Ari, but I couldn't quite decipher it before it was gone.

* * *

**MAX**

**Two weeks later**

**Sunday**

The three of us were on the roof of a an abandoned parking garage, right on the edge. I looked over and felt my stomach quiver at the sight. I'm not scared of heights but this defiantly made me nervous.

Screw it.

I threw my wings open and hurled myself over the edge. I felt the wind catch in my primary and secondary feathers. I pushed down with my wings and felt myself rise up, higher and higher.

It was really a lot of work trying to lug my weight around in the air, even though I'm abnormally light. Compare me to another girl with the same body shape and I'll be fifteen pounds less easily. Honestly, I think I would be fifteen more cause of the honking wings, but no.

I forgot to flap for a moment and felt myself plummet towards the concrete. I quickly made up for the lost height and tentatively let my left arm and leg hang as I dipped my left wing down a little. I turned in a wide half circle and made my way back to the roof.

Landing is the worst. I splayed out my arms and legs for the most air resistance and let some air through my feathers. Iggy taught us that we could move our feathers closer and farther apart to control our altitude. Who knew? Birds are crazy.

I landed hard and had to run halfway across the building to avoid face planting. Ari and Iggy snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see you do better Ari." I challenged.

Ari is much farther behind in flying than me. Believe it or not, I'm seriously kicking butt for a bird kid beginner. Iggy says if I keep it up I'll catch up to him eventually. He's being sarcastic obviously.

"Alright." Ari retorted as he turned and jumped off the edge, quickly falling below our lines of sight.

Ari suddenly rocketed up into sight and into the sky, turning through the air, summersaulting, and tucking his wings in for the grand finale. He freefell until he was yards above us, then Ari flung his wings open, landing crouched. He smirked at me and folded in his a little.

"Ari has been practicing a little on the sides." Iggy leaned over and whispered to me.

"No shit." I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms.

* * *

**Monday**

_Max. He's here._

I could think of something gloomier to wake up to.

My alarm clock was blaring country music—my second alarm which I only have on in case I sleep in. I find certain country extremely irritating, no offence kids. I quickly took a sip of water from the glass on my bedside table and started getting ready for school. Downstairs, Ari handed me a slice of buttered bread and a glass of orange juice when I reached the kitchen.

"Chop chop Max." He urged.

I nodded and stuffed the bread into my mouth, chugging the juice. I followed Ari out the door as I scrambled for my bag and shuffled my shoes on. I climbed into the backseat and took a huff of relief once the car started to move. We were on time.

I haven't told anyone about my recurring dreams…yet. I figured it was nothing when they first started, until a few weeks in the dreams started to creep me out. Before it was like an intercom announcement playing on loop in my head, but now the dream had changed…really changed. Last night's dream had been clearer than all the others, without the horrible echos and headaches.

Now I'm just unsure. Should I be worried or not? Is this a real warning or my subconscious trying to scare the crackers out of me?

* * *

I was sitting in English class, twirling a pencil and gazing out the second story window. Mr. Rivera was ranting on about something something sub-textual meaning something and I was literally bored beyond my mind.

The classroom door's knob turned and the door opened to reveal a girl whom I had never seen before. She walked up to Mr. Rivera and asked his something quietly. She had bouncy blonde hair that was curled to perfection and was wearing a peach colored strapless dress with clunky black boots. Interesting... choice.

Mr. Rivera suddenly turned pale and shot up, nearly knocking his chair back. Mr. Rivera pointed to the door.

"Leave my classroom and this campus _now_!" He yelled.

The class went dead silent.

The Stranger ignored the teacher and turned towards the rest of us.

"I'm looking for Max." She said coldly.

The class turned to look at me, giving away my position. The Stranger began walking towards me and I felt my stomach flip flop.

"Everyone get out of the classroom now!" Mr. Rivera yelled, scaring the other's out of their stupor.

The Stranger lunged for me and I quickly kicked my desk over, knocking him to the side. Someone screamed and the kids started swarming out the door. I beat the rush and promptly started sprinted down the hallway. Stranger danger was right behind me. At first, I was trying to make my way to Ari's class but the Stranger was seriously starting to gain on me, so now I was just trying to stay away from her.

This girl was _fast_! I wasn't going to make it to the stairs in time. I took a quick left and ran down the empty hall, my every footstep echoing. I lost her... for now. I was about to throw myself out of an open window when I felt someone grab my hair, painfully yanking me to the ground. _What the?_

A arm wrapped around my waist, hoisting me up and bringing me close.

"We're going to make you regret the day you were born." Someone's voice hissed in my ear.


	6. Fire

**MAX**

My scalp felt like it was on fire and adrenaline was surging through me. Without hesitation I brought my leg up into his groin. He sputtered and shrank, loosening his grip on me enough that I could wrench away. There was two of them?

"Creep!" I snarled as I sized him up, then sprinted away.

The guy was actually—really good looking.

He was olive skinned with dark shaggy hair and dark eyes. Also he wore dark jeans, a grey fitted tee, and a beat-up leather jacket; surprisingly he didn't look any older than me or Iggy. He definatley achieved that "dark and mysterious" look. Was he the one my dreams were warning me about?

The bell rang before I reached Ari's class room and people began filling the hallway, on their way to their next class. I couldn't tell if that guy was still following me, but if he was that crowd was definitely making it hard for him. I spotted Ari and didn't stop to explain, I just grabbed his sleeve and continued to run.

Ari protested at first but eventually fell into step with me when he sensed my urgency. I combed through the rainbow mass, looking for a strawberry blonde head. Where the hell was Iggy?

Ari finally pulled me to a stop and breathlessly questioned me.

"What the hell is going on Max?"

"No time Ari. Where's Ig?"

"He should be downstairs." Ari replied.

We started racing towards the staircases until I spotted the blonde girl, anxiously scanning the herd of teens. I quickly pulled Ari and I back to where we were hidden and clinched my teeth in thought.

"Who's that?" Ari asked, catching my drift.

"Dunno," I replied as I peeked around the corner at her. "But she's bad news."

"Are you sure? She seems pretty harmless…" Ari murmured.

"I probably should've told you this earlier but I've been having these dreams recently—"

"Dreams?" Ari interrupted in disbelief. "All this is because of some dreams?"

"Shut up! Listen to me." I snarled at him, catching him off guard and making his eyes widen. "I know it sounds stupid, but I have this _feeling_. Trust me for _once_ Ari."

Ari was silent for a moment and I could feel my heart pound in anticipation of his answer.

"Let's—go find Iggy." Ari said a few seconds before the blonde girl spotted us.

She came charging in our direction and I snatched Ari's arm and yanked him along as I ran. We took a sharp turn around the hall and circled back around to the stairs. Blondie was still behind us as we started racing down them, four at a time. I nearly tripped and face planted multiple times.

"Split, meet at the spot if we have to." I huffed to Ari as I shoved him in the opposite direction of me.

Blondie hesitated before taking off after Ari. I slowed down and caught my breath for a moment, making sure the coast was clear. Hopefully Ari will be okay. I'd probably die if something happened to him.

I turned to start looking for Iggy and slammed right into—you guessed it—Mr. DarkAndMysterious himself. We both stumbled back from the impact, startled. I realized who it was before did and I quickly grabbed him and pinned him against the nearest row of lockers, pressing my elbow into his throat. He coughed hard.

I already know I can't outrun him, and that was my plan A B and C.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The other people around us stood back, confused. Probably thinking something along the lines of 'goody-goody Max in a fight? Has the sky fallen?'.

"I'm your past," He began menacingly. "Your present, and your future."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's original."

I wasn't sure what to do next. The hell are you supposed to do in a situation like this? Hold him against a locker for hours?

"Max? What're you doing?" Someone exclaimed, pushing their way through the crowd.

I glanced back for a second to see Jane with a wild expression on her face. A second too much I suppose. The guy grabbed the arm I had on his throat, twisted it behind me hard, spun me around and shoved me into the lockers. Every motion was executed with deadly, fluid precision.

Ow ow _ow_…

An eerie silence spread.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Someone in the crowd asked coldly.

Jane just stood there gaping as he twisted my arm even further behind my back. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't cry out in pain.

"I could snap your forearm right at this moment." He breathlessly whispered in my ear as he pulled it back even further.

Tears sprung to my eyes and my mouth opened in a whimper. I could feel the guy grin at the sound. Still, no one moved to stop him. What's wrong with people!

Jane suddenly broke out of her stupor and grabbed at the Stranger, yanking him away from me. The pressure was lifted from my arm and I nearly burst into tears. I saw Iggy shoving through the crowd to get to me. He gingerly ushered me as fast as he could back into the mob.

There was a strange noise and people started screaming. I quickly looked back to see the Stranger with his hands around Jane's neck, which was at a sickening angle. People started to panic and began to stampede through the halls. Iggy and I were nearly knocked over in the rush. Someone pulled the fire alarm and flashing sirens screeched through the building, adding to the chaos.

It didn't hit me until Iggy and I were both nearly outside the building: Jane was dead. _Dead_.

**ARI**

I had lost the blonde girl and taken temporary refuge in the boy's locker room. That girl was seriously fast. If I wasn't in such good shape from lacrosse I don't think I could of outrun her. Whoever this chick was, Max was right. The vibes from her were worse than Iggy's bad side.

The fire alarm suddenly started to blare and I nearly fell over. Do they purposely design that shit to give people heart attacks? The fire alarm reminded me that I really needed to get my ass out of the school and back to our meeting point—the roof of the parking garage.

I tiptoed to the backdoor of the locker room and rushed out of it. No blonde in sight. I glanced around the side of the building and spotted a ladder leading towards the roof of the first floor and I started climbing it. I felt as if I was starring in a terminator movie and any moment some borg might jump out of nowhere and rip me apart.

When I got to the top I could see students flocking out into the front lawn, along with teachers. Sirens hinted that police and fire trucks were nearby. Problem was, I needed to fly to get to our destination and I couldn't take off from the ground yet. So I would have to do it from where I was now…where anyone could look over and see me.

I sighed and shrugged out of my shirt, tying it securely around my arm. I started running and waited to throw out my wings until I pushed off the very edge. Then I was up, up, up, gaining altitude fast. The the air higher up was uncomfortably cold but I needed to get home _fast_.

I landed on the roof near my window and jiggled it until it opened enough for me to slip inside. I grabbed a backpack and began filling it with things we would need. Money, pocketknife, matches, socks, sweaters, underwear, small snacks. I grabbed another bag and filled it with things for Max.

Yes, I had to dig through her _bra_ drawer, and yes, it was scarring.

I quickly ran into Jeb's room and opened the bottom drawer of Mom and his dresser and reached in to find his clip of emergency money taped to the top. I think this qualified as an emergency.

I ran back to my room and threw on another two pairs of clothing and climbed out my window. I was in the air again within seconds, which was comforting. I felt as if I was untouchable in the air. Nothing could reach me, except maybe a bird or something.

I landed smoothly on the roof of the parking garage and glanced around. Iggy and Max were nowhere in sight. I plopped down on the ground and leaned against one of the backpacks. Did this mean we'd have to leave town? I doubt our pursuers would just give up because we left school. If we stayed Mom and Dad might be in danger, not to mention us.

I didn't want to leave my friends or Erin or my_ life_. Does personal safety even matter if you're unhappy? I don't think I could be happy ever again if I left. It wouldn't even be safe to call or text to check in.

I closed my eyes hard and waited for Iggy and Max.


	7. McChicken

**MAX**

Iggy and I were kept sprinting until we were safely out of sight of the school, then we took to the skies. Every stroke of my wings brought unbelievable pain to my shoulder, not to mention I was trembling uncontrollably. I urged myself not to think about what had happened at school. Eventually the pain was so bad that I missed a few down-strokes and lost some altitude.

"Can we land really quick Iggy?" I yelled over the wind in a shaky voice.

He gestured towards a clearing and we banked towards it. I landed sloppily and sat against a tree with my unhurt arm and wings around me. Iggy landed a moment later and he crouched down in front of me, wings spread wide.

"Max?" He asked, concerned.

I felt something wet slip down my cheek and I brought my knees up to my chin.

"My arm hurts..." I said, although that wasn't the only thing.

"Let me look at it?" He asked.

I nodded and folded my wings back. He lightly brushed my hair to the side and felt along my shoulder and upper arm. His touch was so light that I barely felt any additional pain.

"It's dislocated, I'm going to need to put it back into place. I'm surprised you aren't in more pain." He mused as he got in position and looked for my confirmation.

"Okay." I whispered.

He gave me his arm to squeeze in case the pain was bad.. He tugged, it hurt. _Hurt_.

"Ow." He said with a smile, gesturing to his arm.

I had dug my nails deep into his skin.

"Sorry."

He shook it off. My shoulder felt so much better!

"…should of..." Iggy muttered, barely audible.

"What?" I asked.

Iggy's eyes suddenly turned dark and he clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. He was shaking.

"Iggy?"

"Next time I see him. _I will kill him_." Iggy swore.

I reached out and tenderly touched his arm. He jumped and looked in my direction with his eyes unfocused. His pupils were dilated, nearly to the rims. He looked like he didn't recognize me. The look on his face… I don't know how to describe it.

"You're scaring me Ig." I whispered, shrinking back a little.

Iggy inched towards me and stooped down so that we were on the same level. He was nearly pressed against me. Just staring into my eyes like he could see the entire universe in them. I could hear his erratic heartbeat and feel his quick shallow breathes on my neck.

"Are you on _something_?" I asked as I scooted as far back against the tree as I could.

"Max…" He said as if he just figured out who I was.

His face was expressionless and after a few minutes of his staring it got weird.

"Iggy!" I shouted to get his attention.

He jerked back and quickly shut his eyes, holding them with his fingers like they were pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I stood and helped him up.

He turned and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Let's—get going. Ari is probably worried." Iggy said and without waiting for a response he turned and jumped into the air, propelling himself up with his wings.

"_I'm_ worried." I said, although he couldn't hear me.

* * *

A good fifteen minutes later we landed on the roof of the parking garage and I shuffled over to Ari, who had fallen asleep. I shook him awake and he yawned and stretched.

"Where the hell were you guys?" He asked, a little angry.

"I put Max's shoulder back in place, then it took us awhile to stock up supplies and get over here." Iggy explained.

There was a weird air between Iggy and I. Ari noticed for sure.

"Ohhhhh." Ari said suddenly, winking and nudging in our direction.

That pervert.

"Just shut up," I huffed as I rolled my eyes and pulled out a map Iggy had snagged from his house. "Where do you guys want to go? I'm thinking Florida."

Ari shrugged.

"Why Florida?" Iggy asked.

"Uhm, beaches."

He smiled a little and shrugged.

"Up to you boss."

I looked at the map and measured with my finger. It's over a thousand miles to get to St. Augustine. That would probably take us 18-20 hours if we could maintain 65 mph. Not including breaks. If we flew for six hours every day it'd take us about three days. Six hours of hardcore flying would definitely make me so sore that I'd want to crawl in a hole and die. But for Florida beaches?

Totally worth it.

"Let's go to St. Augustine." I suggested with a smile.

Ari looked pretty bummed out, but before I could ask him what was up he turned and launched himself off the parking garage and flew through the air. Guess it was decided then.

* * *

Around three hours later we landed in Florence, Alabama, smack dab in sweet home suburbia. We were in a cleared out plot of land, probably about to be built into a strip mall or a cluster of generic homes. We walked the rest of the way to a nearby McDonalds.

My shoulders and my upper back was aching a bit. The real pain would start tomorrow morning. I stretched as we walked and followed the others into the restaurant. It was pretty empty so there was no line.

I ordered two McChickens, a double quarter pounder, two large fries, an oreo McFlurry, and a chocolate milk. The cashier didn't even look fazed.

I love fast-food's simplicity.

* * *

We took the food to go and walked over to a park. We sat on the swings while we munched and watched a few little kids chase each other around while they screamed—who needs T.V. anyway?

"Bathroom." Iggy said as he scampered towards one of the portapotties.

I glanced at Ari who was moving the gravel around with his shoe, being all angst-y.

"What's up?" I asked him between bites.

"Not your IQ." He replied.

"Oh_ you're_ nice." I huffed as I twisted my swing away from him.

"And you're a shitty therapist." He muttered.

I swung back around to face him and crossed my arms, nearly knocking over my fries.

"Would you prefer the cold shoulder to the face?" I spat.

"As long as it doesn't end up in my crotch."

"You're impossible!"

"That's what I aim for."

I grabbed my remaining food and stood, ready to leave him to rot.

"Idiot."

I stalked off before he could reply and finished off my burger. I jumped over the fence around the baseball field and walked towards the jungle gym on the opposite side. I heard a crack and looked to my right, startled.

There was a boy with a baseball bat held loosely in his left hand, the other shielding his eyes as he followed his ball as it arched across the side. Triple homerun? I don't know what they'd call that. The boy frowned and padded over to the pitcher, who had their back to me.

"That one really sucked." I heard him say.

The pitcher shrugged and toyed with another one of their baseballs.

"There's someone watching us by the way." The pitcher mumbled, barely audible from so far away.

The boy leaned to the side and took a look at me. He had spikey blonde hair that was attempting to escape his beanie and a deepish tan. The boy gestured for me to come over, so I did. The pitcher turned around once I got close and I was surprised to see that they were actually a girl.

"Why're you watching us?" The boy asked, he looked maybe a year younger than me.

"Cause I can." I said bluntly.

The girl looked like the same age as the boy but she had darker skin and messy black curls. She crossed her arms and sized me up.

"Who are you?" I asked after a few awkward seconds.

"He's Gaz, I'm Monique. You better call me Nudge though."

"I'm Max." I said, not bothering to comment on their odd names, I was traveling with a guy who wanted to be called Iggy after all.

"You from here?" Gaz asked as he picked his bag back up.

"No. Me and my friends are from Missouri."

"We aren't either." Nudge said with a lopsided smile.

"Where are you guys from?" I asked conversationally.

"He's from D.C. and I'm from New Mexico." She replied.

"Oh," I said nicely. "My friends are probably looking for me.

"I bet they are." Gaz muttered as he gave Nudge a look.

"Unfortunately they aren't going to find you." Nudge smirked as I felt my blood freeze.

Before I could respond Gaz lifted his bat and swung it against my skull, hard. I sunk to my knees and everything went black.


	8. Shadows

**A/N Sorry for not posting a chapter in a few weeks! I've been really busy, but now that schools out expect a lot more Maximum Twist!**

* * *

**ARI**

I saw Iggy walking back from the bathrooms and went to meet him halfway.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I adjusted my jacket.

"Was taking a shit." Iggy mumbled as he glanced around behind me.

Mighty fine answer.

"Where's Max?" He asked quizzically.

"She got pissy and stormed off." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Max is a girl, so she's probably hormonal or something. PSM or whatever the hell it is.

"Let's go do something then?" Iggy asked as he gestured towards a strip mall across the street from us. "Until Max comes back."

"Sure." I shrugged as I grabbed Max's bag as well as my own and followed Iggy across the street.

I'm not all toasty warm with the guy but, hell, what else was I supposed to do to pass time?

* * *

A few hours later Iggy and I were bored out of our minds and Max still hadn't shown up. All the stores on the strip were either beauty salons or pool outlets, boring shit like that. Not to mention Iggy isn't that great.

Earlier he smelled his arm. Like, who does that? I know I've said this a billion times, but I really don't get pleasant vibes from him.

"We should look for Max, it's getting late." Iggy suggested as he looked up at the sky.

"Alright. Let's check the park first." I grumbled as I heaved myself up.

Max is such a pain.

* * *

Okay, Max is a freakin pain in the ass. We've literally searched the entire park, including the fields and McDonalds, twice and still no sign of her. She's actually starting to make me _worry_. I can tell Iggy is worried too. He's all fidgety and he keeps looking up at the sky, like Max will just swoop down and laugh at us for overreacting.

We both sat against the fence that faced the baseball field as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you think she just flew off and got lost?" I asked quietly.

"Dunno. Anything could of happened." Iggy replied, I could tell he was thinking of much darker things.

Drugged, kidnapped, killed, hurt, lost, alone, scared, broken. This was going nowhere. Irritated, I stood up and angrily walked over to the stands. I was clearing my head when something caught my eye.

Max's dorky shoe. All alone.

**MAX**

What…? What was that? So bright.

The sun! That's what it's called. Right. Why do I hurt so bad?

I sat up gingerly and felt my head throb as if it were going to explode. I looked around and felt my mind come up blank. I felt panic start to rise in my throat. I couldn't panic though. I would explode if I panicked. No, none of that.

Deep breath.

That green stuff is… grass. Right! Clouds. Sky. Water. I looked down. H… hands. I stumbled up and discovered I could walk. I just followed the setting sun until I saw people… Right, people. Once they caught sight of me they seemed alarmed, or afraid maybe.

An older woman came up to me and asked if I was okay. I tried to answer but I stumbled over my words and it took me a moment to form them again.

"I… am okay?"

The women quickly pulled out a mirror from her bag and held it up so I could see myself. Dried… caked crimson. Across my face, down my forehead, my hair, neck, chest. Art. Makeup. Paint. Peeling, smelling, feeling. Trails where tears fell. They were falling now as I felt my face.

Bruised, blue, black, green, purple. Beautiful ugly colors used as decoration.

Driving to the hospital with the old women. Tired, cold. The building is too big, palms, like my pains, even bigger. Lights in my eyes, concerned doctors words. Checking to be sure my brain decided to stay inside.

They say yes. Yes to sheets, gowns, and water. No clothes to keep me dirty. I know I can't, I can't let them? I need to stay secret. Water to keep me clean. Finally when I'm laying down, when I'm calm, when I'm numb. They ask me.

"What is your name?"

Who?

Me?

I…

I am blank.

* * *

The day after they said they could let me go. They said I'm okay. My brain is still inside it's egg. Safe. I know I need to be somewhere. My mind is fuzzy. Slowly I can see the picture. I am… lost.

The nurse said I couldn't leave. I needed an adult to look after me. The hospital had called someone to watch over me until my parents were contacted. However bruised my head is, it still knew I couldn't stay. There was somewhere I needed to be, a burning need. While the nurse went to get the water I asked for, I slipped out of my bed and through the window. Then I ran. Far.

My gown was loose and billowing as I walked along the edge of the street and twisted strands of my hair through my fingers. Occasionally my head would throb and I would feel like crying but I wouldn't because I knew tears didn't help much. My forehead was bandaged to keep the stitches clean, but they felt like my skin was being pulled together. I would need to find new clothes soon. The nurses were probably looking for me.

I am alone. Just me and my shadow, following behind me, hiding from the sun. I wonder what the shadow did to make the sun so angry. It must of been really bad.

I was getting tired and thirsty. My feet were rubbed raw from the concrete and my legs hurt, along with my head. Slowly, the puzzle pieces of my mind were finding their way back to each other and gluing themselves put.

The doctor said that my brain would work again, in time. He just didn't know when. They didn't know if it would even work the same. Someone had hurt me, possibly beyond repair. When this finally sunk in I felt no anger, only sadness.

I was hurt badly. What had I done to make someone so mad? It must of been really bad. Now all I am is a shadow.

**ARI**

It was noon. Iggy and I both checked out of our crappy overnight motel near the park and sat at the baseball field hoping Max would show up. I knew we were both starting to think it wouldn't happen, although we hadn't said it aloud.

I set down Max's shoe and stared at it, but then I started to feel a little crazy and I stopped. My eyes ached from getting maybe an hour of sleep. The dark purple smudges under Iggy's eyes gave it away for him; we were both completely worried sick.

"Maybe we should report a missing person to the police." I mumbled.

"No way. No good will come from that Ari. We'll probably just be forced to go home, never see Max again, and we'll end up killed by those two psychos."

Home wouldn't be so bad. Mom and Dad were there, the lacrosse team, _Erin_. It wouldn't be worth it without Max. She's half of everything in my life, regardless if I like it or not.

"We need to look for her." I said as I stood.

Iggy sighed.

"I'm not sure if I agree with you. The place Max will think to look for us is here at the park." He reasoned.

"Then stay here while I look." I growled, pulling on my jacket with slits in the back and edging my wings through the holes.

Iggy was quiet for a moment. He was pondering something. He does an awful lot of thinking for someone so stupid.

"I'm not sure if splitting up is wise, but go ahead. Meet back here in two hours sharp." He said.

I rolled my eyes and climbed the fence behind us. I scanned the park, but no one was nearby. I clenched up and with a burst of power jumped into the air, hurling out my wings and quickly throwing them down, pushing myself higher into the air, into the sky.

**MAX**

I looked across the sidewalk and saw a laundry basket perched near the window of some unsuspecting person who had left their clothes unattended.

Without thinking, I vaulted over the fence, snatched the laundry basket, and ran a few blocks until I felt as if I was a safe distance away. My head was pounding so hard that I had to sit and press my palms into my eyes until I could function correctly again.

I leaned over the plastic blue basket and shuffled through the clothes. They were all men's clothing but whoever owned them was very close to my size. I took out a pair of grey jeans, a V-neck, and a light, ratty purple jacket.

I made sure no one was nearby before I changed in the shadows. I'd have to go bra-less and commando for now, which is alright. My boobs aren't terribly big or anything. What I really need is shoes, but I know there is no way I am gunna get a pair anywhere near my size.

Now what I want is food but I'm completely broke and stealing is just downright risky. I'm partially hypocritical, get over it. All I can really do is wander around until I remember what I knew I need to do, but I have no idea what it actually is.

I suppose I'll figure it out eventually.


	9. Beautiful

**MAX**

I was munching on the leftovers of a burger someone had left out on the patio of one of those fancy restaurants. I had just casually walked by and swiped the burger, done and done. It tasted like someone had just shoved the meaning of life into my mouth; delish to a t.

As I walked and ate I watched the other people moving by on the sidewalks. There weren't many of them and they all seemed to be mostly teenaged. Not many people noticed me but when they did I got a full serving of staring. I think I was right about looking like a delinquent.

I suddenly got an itch on my back and I reached back to scratch it. That…was not skin. I felt my heart began to pound, which made my head ache. _I have wings_. What did this mean? How did I get them? Could I—fly? It was weird to think that I only _just_ noticed them, but it's not like you feel your arm's constant presence. They've always been there, so you forget about them.

I continued to walk as normally as I could. Truthfully, I wanted to sprint until I was far away from everyone and anything and see if I actually could fly. Maybe then I could find the place I needed to be? I tried hard to think of what I am actually seeking but my headache just got worse and I couldn't concentrate surrounded by so much noise.

I need quiet. What's a quiet place? A library, but there isn't one near here. Nature is quiet but the only thing I could see was empty lots waiting to be filled by buildings. A sign up ahead caught my attention.

A park? That would be perfect.

**ARI**

I slammed my shoe into a jagged pane of glass so hard that it shattered, spilling its guts across the floor. I took a step back from the edge of the building and heard the satisfying crunch of the glass being grinded against the bottom of my shoe. I'm a few stories up on a shitty, long time abandoned building and I'm not exactly in the mood to be hurtling to my death.

I _am_ in the mood to smash someone's face in though.

I finally—after years of wishing—got my chance with Erin Suster and it was all thrown away. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to her, to _anyone. _Now I'm stuck with a guy I hate—who is my sister's butt buddy, ick—and Max, who is a POW for all I know. Or dead.

I could just… fly home. But those two freaks, Blondie and Blackie, snapped Jane's neck. No, they slaughtered her. I can't go back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused my friend's death, no joke. I can barely live with myself now.

Ha.

I crouched down and slowly rolled up my long sleeved shirt. I carefully selected a chunk of glass from the floor and dragged the tip across my forearm. My skin tore with beautiful precision and ease, adding another long line to the gallery of scars on the underside of my arm, another line of things I don't wish to feel. I kept my eyes locked on my arm until I was satisfied. Then I wiped up the blood.

I might be late to our little book club meeting, I hope Iggy doesn't mind.

**MAX**

The soft grass tickling my toes opposed to the concrete was a great transition. The park was an awesome idea. It was mostly empty, younger kid's parents were probably still at work. Eventually I sat on a park bench and brought my knees up to my chin. Now I can think.

I heard a voice and felt my entire body paralyze. My heart started pounding so hard in my chest that I could barely hear. Where did I recognize the voice from? Why… _why can't I remember_? My fists clenched and I turned to see who the voices were coming from.

Near a fence behind my bench there were three people standing. One guy was a lot taller than the others, he was slightly pale with strawberry blonde hair. He was surrounded by the other two and had a strange expression on his face. The other two were a guy and a girl, one had toffee skin and dark wavy hair concealed under a baseball cap and the other had blonde hair. The guy and her looked maybe a year younger than me the girl was a few inches shorter than me, but the blonde one was maybe an inch taller.

I couldn't see the blonde guy's face from where I was standing but it was his voice that forced me to feel fearful, although I had no idea who he was or why I was afraid. The taller guy turned to look at the girl and the blonde guy started to pull something out of his bag.

The tall one was in danger.

I jumped over the back of the bench and sprinted towards the blonde guy, tackling him to the ground and grabbed his arms, pinning them down. Everyone stopped for a moment, shocked.

"Max?" The taller guy said aloud.

The darker girl shoved me off her friend and wrapped her legs around me, shoving me into the dirt. I struggled until she hit me on the head with something hard. Everything nearly went dark but I held onto consciousness with all my might.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off me and I glanced around the sky aimlessly until everything came to a focus again. I slowly propped myself up and tried to figure out what happened.

There was a new guy. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn't figure out how. The new guy had literally fallen from the sky and tackled the toffee girl. He was holding down the toffee girl who was thrashing about as if her life depended on it. The tallest guy crouched down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Max, are you alright?" He asked me, looking directly into my eyes.

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up. Who was… _Max_? That couldn't be my name could it? He seemed to register my confusion. He took in the bandage on my head and raised a tentative hand to my newest head injury, which was burning slightly.

"Did you forget?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know who you are." I replied as I scooted back a little.

I thought I should be a little more creeped out by some random guy all over me, but for some reason I wasn't.

"What happened?" He asked, gesturing towards my bandage.

"I don't know." I whispered.

He said nothing. His face went blank and he stood, turning towards the blonde one. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the ground. The blonde guy was still unconscious. The tall one smacked him so hard that his eyes opened.

"You know don't you."

"What'dya mean?" The blonde one stammered as he grabbed at his own shirt, uncomfortably.

The taller one gestured towards me and the blonde one's eyes widened.

"Hey man, look, I didn't know she was your bud. We thought she was one of _them_. We were just looking out for ourselves, honest mistake!" He scrambled to explain.

"She doesn't even know her own name." The tall one said coolly.

I felt my gut drop. This was the calm before the storm.

"Iggy?" The other guy asked after he effectively tied up the toffee colored girl using his jacket.

The tall one—Iggy—threw open two huge wings and pushed himself up into the air. He was dozens of feet up in a matter of seconds. I had been suspecting that those two were like me, winged, and I guess I was right after all. After a moment I couldn't see Iggy , he'd become one with the clouds.

My gut was still flip-flopping uncomfortably in my stomach and my head was aching.

_Look alive Max._

I looked around in confusion. That voice… was in my head? I nearly fell over, even though I was sitting. Iggy's friend launched himself into the air, all sixteen feet of his wings coming down in a gush, nearly hitting the ground. I looked to the skies to try and see why he was acting so urgently.

Someone was tearing through the air, falling towards the ground. I gasped and rose to my feet. The blonde boys was about to smash into the grassy park ground.

_It would be a shame if he died, wouldn't it._


	10. Creep

**A/N Warning! Major Miggy ahead, but with a twist ;)**

* * *

**MAX**

I wrapped my arms around him and twisted so that my body cushioned his fall. We hit the ground hard and rolled a few yards before coming to a stop. My heart was slamming against my chest and I had the worst ringing in my ears. My stomach suddenly flipped and I crawled as far away as I could before my body forced itself to vomit.

Once it stopped I spat and sat back, my eyes and nose were stinging. I wiped my mouth off and heard someone's feet hit the ground behind me.

_Interesting…_

"Who are you and what are you doing in my head?" I hissed as I stumbled up and faced whoever was behind me.

"Max?" Iggy's friend asked tentatively, reaching his arms out to confront me as if I were a wild animal.

Maybe I am.

_Have you ever done something like that before Max?_

"I…"

What just happened? I was on the other side of the park moments ago. How did I?

"Did you… teleport?" Iggy's friend asked in disbelief. "When were they passing out super soldier serum samples?"

The ringing in my head was getting louder and I felt bruises starting to form on my shoulder and hip. The pain was just… too much.

_Careful._

**ARI**

Max's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled. I lunged forward and caught her, setting her down softly. Never took Max for the faint-y type, but then again, she just teleported. At least I think she did. I'll just—process that later. I saw Iggy descending not far from me and I shook my head, why is everyone flipping shit?

That blonde pip-squeak Max had just knocked out of the sky was attempting to haul himself up off the ground.

"You. What exactly did you do to my sister?" I interrogated as I took a few steps towards him.

He scrambled all over himself to get away but I easily caught him by his hair and flipped him so he was facing me. Iggy must of slugged him good up in the air, his eye was nearly swollen shut.

"We're on the same freakin' side idiot!" The kid yelled at me.

"You aren't really in the position to be calling _me_ an idiot." I laughed as I rattled him a little.

His face scrunched up and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Me 'n Nudge thought that… Max was one of their Recons. We were just trying to protect ourselves!" He insisted.

"What's a Recon and who's 'they'?" I asked.

This guy obviously lost his marbles, or they got jostled around when he dropped a few hundred feet.

"There's only two Recons… that me 'n Nudge know of. A girl and a guy. Light and dark, like an angel and a demon," He muttered. "They just keep huntin' you, never stoppin'. Anyone who tried to get in their way will just end up dead, erased, like all the others."

I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

"A wavy haired blonde chick and a darker black haired guy?" I asked.

He nodded silently and I set him down.

"What was your name again?" I asked.

"Gaz, my friend is Nudge." He said as he rubbed his head.

This is just great.

"How long have these 'Recons' been hunting you for?" I asked.

"Three years, two for Nudge." He answered bitterly.

"And who's 'they'?"

"We aren't completely sure…"

Fan-freaking-tastic…

**IGGY**

It happened…_ again_.

I pressed my palms into my eyes to try and stop the ache, but it didn't help. _It never helps_. I was in the middle of a cumulus cloud, a few hundred feet off the ground. The cold precipitation helped me calm down and get back into focus. My knuckles stung like I had punched something hard—that was never a good sign. I splayed out my arms and legs and let some air through my feathers, steadily descending.

What had I done _this_ time?

A few seconds ago I had been talking to Max… How could she not remember who she was? That bandage on her head… Max doesn't know who I am, maybe that's for the best. I've been getting more and more unstable lately. If it's for the best why does my chest feel like that?

Whenever Max gets close enough to me it triggers the same memory of when she whispered in my ear at Cameron's party. She was telling me about her secret. Her voice sent shivers through my entire body. Good shivers. Amazing shivers. Wrong thoughts for a time like this.

My feet hit the ground and I walked towards the Nudge girl. She was attempting to untie Ari's bonds with her teeth and it wasn't working very well. Interesting—improvisation—from him. Ari was the one who needed to get hit in the head, maybe he'd quit the irrational hostility towards me.

I crouched down and untied the girl's bonds. I felt her body smash into mine, I lost balance and cracked my head against the ground. Ouch. Godamnit. I shoved her off as nicely as I could—okay, that's a lie but I didn't _hurt_ her. I'm just glad that head thing didn't set me off, it's so unpredictable lately—er—I'm so unpredictable lately.

"—" She screeched as she pounded my chest.

After a moment I just stopped trying to decipher what she was saying. This is _ridiculous_, what exactly did I do to deserve this? Well, I probably deserved it, haha. God knows what I did. After a few minutes I shoved her off once again.

"Calm down." I told her as nicely as possible.

It was either 'calm down' or 'you need a muzzle'.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Who do you think you are, telling me to CALM DOWN!"

Ugh.

**ARI**

Gaz and I turned to see where the ungodly ruckus was coming from. Iggy was getting royally bitched out by that Nudge chick, which, I totally understand. I'd most likely be pissed the hell off if someone dropped my bud from a thousand feet or two. I should probably be backing Iggy up, since it was my sister's head that got bashed, but this was just priceless.

"I'm assuming you're like us." I said as I gestured towards my back and extended a wing a few inches, not once tearing my eyes from the scene.

Gaz nodded, miming me.

"I would of just caught myself when I was falling but my shirt doesn't have holes in it." He mumbled, embarrassed.

The Iggy vs. Nudge battle calmed down a bit.

"We need to get the hell out of here before someone calls the cops." I thought aloud as I surveyed the mess we'd created.

"If there are cops, Recons will be right behind them." Gaz added helpfully.

That's motivation enough for me. I picked up Max and slung her over my shoulder.

"I'm grateful 'n all, but what's up with the teleporting?" Gaz asked as he walked with me back to Iggy and Nudge, who were back to being all over each other.

Room please, sheesh.

"The teleporting is new, _definitely_ new." I said.

Iggy's head jerked up.

"What teleporting?" He asked, totally confused.

Nudge took the opportunity to knock Iggy's feet out from under him. You know how it goes; the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

* * *

**MAX**

**Wednesday**

"Wake up sleepyhead."

I opened my eyes. My body feels like one gigantic bruise and ugh, my mouth tastes like day old vomit.

"Iggy…" I mumbled groggily.

For a moment his eyes lit up with a hopeful expression but it left as fast as it had appeared. I propped myself up and quickly pressed a hand against my head, although it didn't do jackshit. My poor head… After the slight dizziness let up, I took in my surroundings.

We were in a motel room with two double beds and a skimpy kitchenette. The bathroom was in the corner. The T.V. was playing some reality show on mute and only a dim light was on. Iggy and I were on one bed and that one girl was on the other, sprawled out and practically snoring. I picked up a glass of water from the bedside table ad chugged it, rinsing my mouth out.

"Who's that?" I asked quietly, pointing to the girl.

"Nudge." Iggy replied.

"Oh."

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Nothing…"

_Tell him the truth Max._

"Well, I remember some things I just don't know their… context, I guess." I attempted to explain.

_There is a voice in my head._

"I don't understand."

"I remember things people said, but not who said it or when. Or I remember a place but I don't know why I was there or when. It's incredibly frustrating." I said quietly.

Iggy frowned and lightly touched my hand with his, in a kind gesture.

"Well, you probably need to be filled in on the details huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"First off, you passed out after you teleported in the park—still trying to figure that one out. You've been sleeping for nearly twenty-two hours, Ari had to carry you everywhere. Oh, that tall blonde doofus is Ari, your younger brother." Iggy began.

"Wait, wait!" I interrupted. "I teleported?"

"Apparently. I—" Iggy hesitated. "Got angry and hauled Gaz—that's the shorter blonde doofus—up a few thousand feet then let him go. Ari was gonna catch him but you beat him to it. One minute you weren't there and the next you were."

"I didn't even…" I was at a loss for words.

"Forget about it for now, no point in stressing yourself out," Iggy offered sympathetically. "The thing you should be worrying about is what you were saying in your sleep. Sheesh. Nudge and I have been looking out for you while you caught up on your beauty sleep and you've basically recited an entire erotic novel that involved Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Hemsworth. Not a bad combo in my opinion, but at one point I had to cover that kid's ears."

My jaw dropped.

"What?"

A grin quickly plastered itself across Iggy's face followed by his hysterical laughter. After a moment or two, he clutched his sides and started complaining about 'the pain' and how much it 'burned'.

I just crossed my arms and frowned, although I wanted to laugh too.

"Continue with the real explanations please." I demanded.

"Okay, okay. That was funny though, admit it." He irked.

"Iggy."

"Fine. Nudge is Gaz's buddy, she's the beast sleeping on that bed over there, but you know that. Not even my insane laughter can wake her up from her slumber. The third blonde doofus is Iggy, and he's your uh… well, best friend I guess. Although one time you were drunk off your ass and nearly tried to get in his pants, stop looking at my pants."

I laughed. Couldn't help it.

"Ha ha, very funny."

I wasn't falling for that again.

"For once I'm actually serious." He said plainly with a shrug and a half smile.

What?

"No way."

On second thought, way. Iggy's qwerky smile, his pale blue eyes, his carefree demeanor, the way you can tell he's listening to your every word, and that blonde hair with the slightest red hue that always seems perfectly moussed although Iggy obviously knows nothing about hair and doesn't own a drop of hair gel—I just want to run my fingers through it.

And his body…

"Uh, Max, I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring creepily at me. It's creepy." Iggy joked nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"So what exactly happened at this 'party'?" I asked.

"Well I was an idiot and gave you a drink—or two—and then you basically pranced around making a total fool of yourself and I felt a little bad so I stuck around to make sure you didn't fall off a cliff or something. You forced me to dance with you and also forced yourself upon me, even though I totally resisted." He explained as innocently as possible.

"For some reason I doubt that." I laughed.

"I'm just trying to not come off as a total creep, okay? I admit that I'm not a total angel, happy?"

We both looked at each other for a moment, totally silent. I hope I don't regret this.

I weaved my arms around his neck and closed the small space between us. I hesitated, then pressed my lips against his. Iggy was tense and unresponsive at first but he quickly melted into me, pulling me even closer. He tasted like…

Strawberries? Whatever it was, it was delicious.

"Now, I'm happy." I whispered between kisses.

Iggy and I suddenly lost balance and we fell onto the bed. My chuckle was quickly silenced by Iggy's mouth.

_Be careful who you kiss, Max._

That voice… Oh God. I turned my head away from Iggy and covered my face with my hands. Some random person is in my head watching or listening or feeling me make out with Iggy. Ew, ew, ew—

Iggy grabbed my wrists and forced them down onto the bed. He sat on my stomach and kissed me hard, too hard. I tried to pull away but he switched one of my wrists to his other hand and shoved my jaw in place with his free one. I felt my eyes water from the pain. He bit my neck then kissed up to my lips.

Iggy was staring into my eyes as he kissed me. His eyes weren't blue… they were stone cold black with a sliver of blue edging the rim.


	11. Goosebumps

**MAX**

"_Iggy! Stop_!" I yelled, rocking my body, trying to get him off.

His cold hand slid up my shirt, searching. I froze. It felt like the coldness burned my skin. Then I struggled, hard. I kicked my legs, flailing, trying to get him away. I yanked one of my arms free from his grip and socked him in the jaw area, but it was like he didn't notice at all. I couldn't shove him off me. I couldn't do shit.

Iggy kept my other arm pinned to the bed, not even bothering to get my free one. His other traced the inside of my thigh and my whole body shivered. My heart hammered. Crap, crap, _crap_! Was I literally about to get raped by my "best friend"? In a shitty motel room? With someone sleeping only a few feet away?

_That's it_! If I can wake Nudge up, I'm saved.

Before I could scream, Iggy's grip on me suddenly slacked and he jerked back, I quickly pushed him away. He curled up a little bit and pressed his palms into his eyes, rubbing them hard. A grimace decorated his face.

_You should be more careful where you put your mouth Max, that could have ended badly._

"Shut up!" I said shakily, pulling back and standing far away from the bed, near the restrooms.

"What?" Iggy croaked, sounding like he'd been stranded in a desert for a few weeks.

"What?" I asked, unaware that I had made my snarky remark aloud.

"What did I do this time? Why was I… Did I… Max, did I hurt you?" He begged as he gazed into my eyes, longingly, pleading.

"Cut the shit." I snarled crudely, clenching my fists over and over.

Just a minute ago his hands were forcefully probing my body, too much, too hard. That kind of thing doesn't just leave bruises. I felt shaky, cold to the bone. _Violated_.

"What happened?" He cried, frustrated.

My expression hardened. How could he act like this? Like he didn't touch me? I can't even put how much I hate him into words. _Disgusting, repulsive, appalling_. They wouldn't come out of my mouth but I didn't want to say anything to him anyway. Iggy's eyes were raking my face, taking in each expression, trying to piece them together.

_I want to hurt Iggy_. I want to make him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Max?" He choked out, stumbling up and reaching for me.

I quickly moved out of the way, avoiding his touch. He reached for my hand, not getting the hint and I took a few more steps back towards the door.

"_Please_." He whispered as he sank to the ground, defeated.

I just shook my head. This is _too _much. I opened the door and walked outside and looked around. It was nearly dark out but streetlights sufficiently illuminated the motel's parking lot. Impulsively I ran forward and pounced into the air. I quickly picked myself up with my wings, choppily, nearly clipping them on the concrete. So much for not remembering, instinct dominated once again.

_Obviously, you remember more than you know._

"That doesn't even make sense." I replied to the voice.

The Voice. What a suiting name.

I increased my altitude and just hovered over the motel room. Refreshing, cold air brushed through my hair and skin. I took a deep, shaky breath and felt relief wash through me. I was pretty cold in just my ratty tee but the exertion from keeping myself in the air was slowly warming me up. I'd be fine as long as I didn't fly too high.

I probably shouldn't have left Iggy alone with Nudge… God knows what he'd do to her. Before I had time to process any more of the recent occurrences, I felt the air around me swirl and I glanced down. Iggy was a few yards below me, rising quickly. I felt my skin bristle with goosebumps.

Iggy hovered a few feet below me as he held something out to me. A semi-thick army jacket. I reluctantly took it and slipped it on backwards to keep my arms and torso warm. It had slits on the back but I didn't want to land to put it on correctly.

I couldn't maneuver around Iggy without hitting him with my wing and possibly falling fifty feet or so—my instincts aren't that good—so I waited a few moments for him to move but he didn't

"Max!" He yelled over the air. "Can we land and talk?"

I kept my face stony and impassive, crossing my arms.

"Please I can explain everything, and—I promised Ari I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

No freaking way. I'll wait as long as it takes for Iggy to move, but I don't want to hear his bullshit.

* * *

My unaccustomed shoulder, neck, and wing muscles were giving me that 'you won't be able to move tomorrow' ache and the darkened sky was starting to hint at a light drizzle. Iggy still hadn't budged from his position near my leg. He's more stubborn than I am.

This is freaking ridiculous, I swear to God.

I jerked my wings back suddenly in an attempt to escape. My body swung forwards and I whacked against Iggy, hard, throwing the both of us off balance. On impulse, I reached out for something to steady myself, which was Iggy's foot.

I'm sorry for swearing to you God, but thanks for screwing me over anyway, I appreciate it.

If someone grabbed onto your leg while you were hurtling towards your impending death you'd most likely kick first, ask questions later. Iggy did just that, sending me summersaulting through the air. By the time I got my bearings back I was minutes from death. I don't think—

Strong arms wrapped around me, awkwardly, and yanked me upwards into the safety of the sky. I exhaled, realizing I had been holding my breath. You know that feeling in your stomach when the elevator suddenly lurches upward? Yeah, that.

Iggy had caught me—and I was clinging to his shirt. I quickly let go and hopped away from him when we hit the ground. We were on the other side of the motel near a patch of sad looking spindly trees. Iggy kept his wings slack and turned to me, before I could open my mouth he was already talking.

"I've been having these—Shifts—my whole conscious life. I don't remember anything that I do when I'm Shifted, sometimes they last only a few minutes and sometimes for hours on end, but for me it feels like no time passes. Whenever I get angry or… excited, I have a chance of Shifting but it's incredibly unpredictable. I become uncontrollable when I shift, I'm a completely different person. The Shifted me doesn't hesitate,_ it_ wouldn't think twice to kill," Iggy explained quietly. "Whenever I come back from the Shift I don't know what I've done, who I've hurt, and it terrifies me."

He paused for me to respond but I didn't. What the hell am I supposed to say to that. Oh yeah, the almost-rape is totally fine, no biggy, shit happens.

"Max _please_, I care about you. Tell me what I did."

What really pissed me off is that he was totally one hundred percent sincere, the whole truth, nothing but the truth.

"I Shifted at Cameron's party and might have busted Ari open if Cameron didn't stop me—you were there but you don't remember. Also at school, when that guy… was hurting you I lost it, and when I realized Gaz was the one who made you lose your memory, I shifted again. Nearly killed him too. It's been happening more and more recently. I'm _scared_ Max, I hate it so much. I don't know what to do." Iggy choked out as he staggered forward and hugged me.

"Nothing happened Iggy, you didn't do anything to me." The lie slipped out before I could stop it.

"It must have been bad then," He muttered roughly into my shoulder. "Thanks for the attempt to spare me Max, but I need to know what I did."

I stood there, Iggy's heartbeat beside mine. The air smelled like rain and thunder rumbled_. So beautiful, all of it._ The thought surfaced from my foggy memory; I love that moment right before it rains, 'specially at night. Everything about it. The smell, the strong wind, the promise of renewal.

Everything came crashing down. My entire life was erased. I'm falling apart, piece by piece. The last two weeks have been more painful physically and emotionally than my entire pathetic fifteen years of life have been. I miss… I don't even _know_ what I miss! I can't remember _shit_! I'm so tired. I'm so weak. So sheltered, so laughable.

_I wouldn't use any of those adjectives to describe you Max. You're stronger than you realize, you just haven't been pushed to your limits, haven't seen past the tip of the iceberg yet. But soon, you will see everything._

"That makes me feel so much better!" I yelled.

Iggy jumped back, startled by my outburst, then by the tears streaming down my face, and my trembling body as I fell to my knees. There. I just sat, staring into the trees, not bothering to cry anymore. It didn't make me feel better. Isn't it supposed to make me feel better?

"Max?" Iggy asked softly as he crouched beside me.

"I kissed you. You kissed me. Then we fell and you were on top, you forced me down, you wouldn't stop," This felt so unreal. "You—touched me."

Iggy didn't say anything. His face fell and he sat beside me on the semi-green grass. He crossed his arms on his knees and rested his chin on them, then closed his eyes. I'm thankful for the jacket. I looked at him full on instead of just from the edge of my peripheral vision.

Iggy has really long eyelashes.

I wish I could say something funny to lighten the mood but nothing came to mind. So I don't. The sky opened up and the cold wet droplets washed over us.


End file.
